El intercambio
by Asdekumoa
Summary: Akane es propuesta para realizar un intercambio a una escuela española, ¿cómo se lo tomará Ranma?


Hola! este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste, lo de siempre, no soy dueña de Ranma ½, bla bla bla bla…

"…" Pensamientos

**EL INTERCAMBIO.**

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en el dojo Tendo. Es decir, Nabiki haciendo cálculos, kasumi con su dulce sonrisa, Ranma peleando con su padre por la comida, Akane enfadada por algún desafortunado comentario de Ranma… Vaya lo de todos los días.

Akane: Ranma me voy, no pienso llegar tarde de nuevo por tu culpa! Adiós.

Ranma: Ehh! Marimacho! Espérame!

La siguiente imagen es la de un joven corriendo por la verja, intentando alcanzar a su prometida.

Ranma: "No sé porque siempre tenemos que ir corriendo, si al menos me atreviese a pasear con ella… ¿pero que esto diciendo?... Con la marimacho cuerpo de ladrillo pechos planos… Joder que guapa es!."

Después de la aburrida clase de historia, en la que Ranma por supuesto, durmió. Llegó el director a la clase de 1º F.

Ranma: Ehh! Señor director, si viene con alguna de sus absurdas ideas para que nos cortemos el pelo ya puede irse por donde ha venido!

Director: Hoy nuestra escuela recibirá a un nuevo alumno español. Viene de Barcelona, pero a cambio nosotros tendremos que mandar a un alumno de aquí para que termine el curso en el extranjero y así poder aprender el idioma y enseñar nuestras costumbres a los españoles. Como hubo un despiste en secretaría, esta tramitación debería haberse hecho hace meses, así que el alumno elegido deberá partir mañana por la mañana. Dadas las calificaciones la junta ha decidido que Akane Tendo viaje y pase el próximo año en España. ¿Qué dices Akane?

Akane: Bueno… esto… yo… Tendría que pensarlo.

Director: QUEeEEe! Pero no hay tiempo, te doy un par de horas, pero antes de volver a casa debes tener la respuesta.

Ranma: " ¿Cómo? Akane sola en España! Tengo que hacer algo, he oído hablar de cómo son en ese país, y cuando vean a mi preciosa chica oriental… NOO! No lo permitiré."

Durante la hora del almuerzo…

Akane estaba subida a un árbol, sola, no comía tan sólo divagaba.

Akane: " Sería una perfecta oportunidad ir a España, podría aprender mucho, pero… No sé si pueda dejar aquí solo a Ranma con esas… ohh! Ranma, si tan solo mostrases un mínimo interés por mí, me gustas tanto… te quiero tanto! Dios como te voy a echar de menos…" Y eso pensaba cuando oye una voz que le llamaba desde abajo del árbol.

Ranma: Ehh! Akane!. - Ranma sube al árbol y se sienta en la rama junto a ella. - ¿sabes ya lo que vas a hacer? ¿te vas a ir, vamos no es que me importe, pero…

Akane: Total, allí puedo aprender, aquí no tengo nada por lo que quedarme, puede ser divertido conocer a tanta gente y vivir en otro país…

Ranma: Entonces ya es definitivo?

Akane: si…

Ranma: Esto… Akane… Verás… yo… mmm… (de repente a Ranma se le ocurre una magnífica idea) Tengo que irme! Adiós…

Akane: A ese baka, no le importa nada que me vaya…

En el despacho del director… PUM PUM

Director: Adelante!

Ranma: hola señor director!

Director: oohh! Ranma que amable, vienes a cortarte el pelo voluntariamente. (se ve como el director saca sus cuchillas y como Ranma le pega una patada en la cara).

Ranma: verá… no es eso exactamente. Usted ha pensado en Akane para mostrar en la escuela española el nivel académico japonés… Pero ¿no se le ocurre pensar que gran parte de nuestra cultura se basa en el control del cuerpo y el manejo de las artes marciales? Yo creo que sería muy beneficioso enviar a alguien que pueda mostrar ese aspecto. He pensado que como yo soy el mejor artista marcial de Japón, pues sería el más adecuado para ir.

Director: Jo Jo Jo Jo! Ranma eres un pillín! No quieres dejar a tu prometida y te inventas excusas! Pero… tal vez tengas razón… Pero el intercambio es solo para una persona, así que lo ideal sería que la escuela os buscase un lugar de alojamiento, como un piso compartido con más estudiantes.

Ranma: Entonces también voy?

Director: si! La escuela Furinkan será conocida en España por la mejor escuela del Japón y miles de alumnos querrán ingresar aquí… Nos aportará grandes beneficios. Que buena idea he tenido con mandar a un alumno bueno en el arte!

A Ranma le sale una gota en la cabeza… "Pero si la idea es mía! Bueno mejor así, Akane no se enterará de que lo he hecho por ella…"

PUM PUM La puerta del despacho del director vuelve a sonar.

Director: Adelante!

Akane: oh! Director, si esta ocupado vuelvo en otro momento.

Director: No pasa pasa, tengo que anunciarte algo… He llamado a Ranma para comunicarle que el también debe ir a España para mostrar las artes marciales en el extranjero.

Akane: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tu también vas? "BIEN TOMAAAAA, jodete Shampoo y Ukyo!"

Ranma se encoge de hombros, haciéndose el mártir…

Director: Akane imagino que tu ya habrás decidido si ir o no.

Akane: La respuesta es si.

Director: en ese caso lo mejor es que vayáis a casa y preparéis las cosas. Mañana a las 9 de la mañana deberéis estar en el aeropuerto.

Ranma y Akane: Si señor (haciendo una reverencia se van).

Media hora después en el dojo Tendo…

Soun: ComoOoooO! (con lluvia de lagrimones) Mi pequeña hijita se va un año fuera de casa!

Genma le da un codazo y le dice a Soun al oído: shh! Se va con Ranma, puede que allí sin prometidas la cosa cambie! Es una oportunidad para unir las dos familias!

La siguiente imagen es de Soun bajando las maletas de Akane y preparándolas en la entrada para el día siguiente.

El viaje en avión fue un poco pesado, al principio Akane estaba asustada, y Ranma se quedo dormido desde el principio.

Akane: Bueno te habrás despedido de tus prometidas!

Ranma: jaja, pues se me ha olvidado, no les he dicho ni que me iba, así me incordiarán menos!

Akane: "Vaya… que raro…" Piensas que lo pasemos bien en Barcelona?

Ranma: Todo será adaptarse. Me han dicho que en España la gente es más cariñosa, bastante amigable, y cogen muchas confianzas físicas! "Como se te acerque alguno lo mando derechito a Japón"

Akane: ahn! Así que eso es lo que quieres! Encontrarte a una que te manosee… PERVERTIDO! Eso es en lo único que piensas!

Ranma: "más quisiera yo que tu me manoseases… ¿pero que pienso dios? Ya me están afectando las hormonas!" - Estas siempre a la defensiva marimacho! Tú no te preocupes que con ese cuerpo y pecho planos no creo que se te acerque ni el más feo.

Akane: IDIOTA! Y se va al servicio para desahogarse y llorar!

Ranma: Yo y mi bocaza…

Al día siguiente llegaron a Barcelona, Tuvieron que hacer escala en varios lugares, así que entre retrasos tardaron alrededor de 24 horas en llegar a su destino.

Ranma: La escuela nos ha dado la dirección. Tenemos que ir a la Avda. Diagonal. Allí está el piso.

Akane seguía enfadada, así que se limito a asentir.

DING DONG! Ranma y Akane llamaron a la puerta de la que se supone que seria su casa durante el siguiente año. Era un piso, ellos vivirían en la sexta planta. Por lo visto, tendría que compartir el piso con dos personas más. Por supuesto los gastos corrían a cargo de la escuela.

La puerta se abre y aparece un guapo chico moreno de ojos verdes y con una sonrisa impecable. Su piel era morena, era alto y musculoso. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada sin mangas.

Dani: Hola! Vosotros debéis de ser Ranma y Akane. ( Akane, logró comprenderlo pues habían dado algo de español en clase, Ranma solo entendió su nombre, pues siempre se duerme en clase, Dani se acerca a Akane y le da dos besos, Ranma, al ver lo que hace el joven, toma a su prometida por la cintura y la mantiene agarrada por detrás).

Akane: Ranma pero que haces? "Uff, sigue agarrándome así y me muero! Me pasaría toda la vida en tus brazos"

Dani: jejeje, sois novios? Jajaja, Ya veo… (Dani tiende la mano a Ranma, este comprende y le corresponde en el saludo pero de una forma desconfiada) Ranma, soy Dani, no te preocupes, pienso que tu novia es muy guapa, pero yo tengo mi propia novia, que ahora conoceréis, es vuestra otra compañera de piso, ahora está en la ducho. No os quedéis fuera… Pasad!

Akane tradujo pro encima lo que Dani le dijo a Ranma. Ranma se quedo mas tranquilo al saber que no estaba interesado en Akane.

Dani mostró a Ranma y a Akane sus habitaciones.

Dani: Veréis, el piso tiene cuatro habitaciones, hay dos al principio del pasillo y otras dos al final. María y yo, Maria es mi novia, dormimos en esta de aquí, y estudiamos en esta que es mas grande.

Akane: ¿Compartís habitación? ¿dormís juntos?

Dani: Al principio cada uno tenía la suya propia donde dormíamos y estudiábamos, pero al final, yo me pasaba más tiempo en su cama que en la mía… Ya sabéis a que me refiero… (Dani dijo esto con una sonrisa picarona) Y bueno, para organizar todo un poco mejor, compramos una cama de matrimonio y la pusimos en la habitación más chica y de menos luz. La otra la destinamos al estudio… y a otras cosas…

Ranma ya empezaba a adaptarse al idioma.

Ranma: ¿a que otras cosas?

Dani: Pues ya sabes… Cosas que hacen los novios, lo que tu le haces a Akane en la intimidad… (Akane y Ranma se ponen como un tomate).

Ranma: ehh! Que yo a esta no le hago nada.

Dani estaba muy extrañado… Al principio parecía que le había abrazado muy cariñoso… "Vaya tío mas extraño". Akane a todo esto seguía colorada… Ella deseaba que Ranma le hiciera todo lo que Dani había dejado entender que hacían su novia y el. Ranma por su parte no pudo evitar imaginarse haciéndole el amor a Akane sobre aquella mesa de escritorio, se la imaginaba ruborizada, desnuda frente a el, y sudando por el esfuerzo.

Dani recorrió el pasillo y le mostró dos habitaciones idénticas a las suyas.

Dani: vosotros podríais hacer lo mismo que María y yo. Así no os pelearéis por la habitación más grande…

Akane: A mi no me importa quedarme con la pequeña.

Ranma (sofocado por sus pensamientos…) No si ya me la quedo yo…

Akane: "Baka, este haría cualquier cosa por evitarme".

Una puerta sonó del final del pasillo.

Voz: Dani, cariño! ¿Quién ha llamado?

Dani: ven María, son nuestros nuevos compañeros!

Aparece en escena una chica rubia, de pelo largo y rozado, con tan solo una toalla blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo.

María: Hola! Encantada (parecía importarle muy poco estar en toalla, si fuera Akane ya hubiese mandado a volar a todos los presentes. María se acercó primero a Akane y le dio dos besos en forma de saludo, después hizo lo mismo con Ranma. A Ranma le extraño bastante que Dani siguiera con la misma sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de que María el hubiese besado… Parece que eso de los dos besos era algo como habitual…)

Akane por su parte le mosqueo bastante que una mujer medio desnuda se tomase esas confianzas con Ranma. En el momento justo en el que le estaba dando los dos besos, Akane tomo a Ranma por el brazo y lo empujo hacia ella.

Dani: jajajaja! Parece que nuestros nuevos amigos, son muy posesivos, pero no quieren compartir cama… Veremos a ver cuanto tardan…

María: jajaja, bueno, ya sabéis, estáis en vuestra casa. (dirigiéndose a su novio) Dani, ven al cuarto a ayudarme a escoger la ropa para ponerme. (le guiña un ojo).

A Ranma y a Akane les sale una gota.

Akane: Parece que estos dos han intimado bastante.

Ranma: tal vez aquí sea normal…

Cada uno se metió en su habitación, Ranma en la pequeña y Akane en la más grande. Deshicieron sus maletas y cada uno arreglo su cuarto. Terminaron a la hora de comer. Como no tenían nada, Dani se ofreció a preparar una tortilla de patatas y unos filetes para comer. Maria mientras estaba sentada viendo la tele. Akane y Ranma se sentaron en el salón con ella.

Akane: ¿Cómo es que Dani prepara la comida? ¿no se supone que eso es cosa de chicas?

María: ehh! Que aquí lo hacemos todo entre los dos, una vez el y otra yo, y a veces los dos juntos. Es lo más común, lo compartimos todo.

Dani: (desde la cocina) RANMAA! Ven ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Ranma se levanta extrañado, pero como quiere integrase le ayuda. Akane ve como Ranma pone cosas que trae de la cocina en la mesa, y le sonríe. Ranma, al ver ese gesto de complicidad se ruboriza. Dani llega con la comida, les enseñan a Ranma y a Akane a usar los cubiertos y los cuatro comen tranquilamente en la mesa.

María: bueno Akane y como es que os hicisteis novios vosotros dos.

Akane: No somos exactamente novios…

Ranma: Ella es mi prometida.

Dani: Joder! Tan seria es ya la cosa, y no queréis dormir juntos!

Ranma y Akane: Es cosa de nuestros padres…

María: COMOOOooO? Que estáis prometidos sin querer estarlo?

Ranma: esto… pues (Ranma no quería decir que si porque lo que menos quería era que Akane se volviese a enfadar, el tenía pensado acercarse ese año a ella, y poder comportarse como una pareja, el quería hacerla suya, hacerle el amor cada día, probarla entera hasta dejarla sin aliento, se ahogaba de deseo, no quería decir nada que hiciese retardar mas ese momento si algún día llegase a presentarse, así que optó por una salida sencilla) pues… ya nos hemos acostumbrado.

Dani: Pero… Akane ¿tu que piensas?

Akane: "Desde que estoy aquí y veo comportarse a esta pareja, no creo que sea malo mostrar su amor tan abiertamente, parece tan natural, ojalá Ranma y yo… Uff! Es que está tan guapo ruborizado, dios! No puede ser, me estoy mojando, y tan solo de mirarlo! Mmm… no sé que le está pasando a mis hormonas, tal vez sea de estar lejos de casa, sin que nadie pueda vernos ni descubrirnos…" Yo… pienso… que bueno, la verdad es que hace ya años que estamos prometidos, no me veo saliendo con nadie más.

Ranma se quedó boquiabierto…

Ranma: (miro a Akane sonriendo) en serio?

Akane: (le devuelve la sonrisa) Si… (y baja la cabeza ruborizada).

Dani: bueno bueno, como se pone la cosa… Haber si va a hacer falta atravesar medio mundo para echar un polvo!

María: Pero Dani! No seas grosero! No ves que están cortados!

Dani: jejej! Bueno, para celebrar vuestra llegada propongo que nos vayamos esta noche los cuatro a una discoteca que ahí aquí cerca de casa. Maria vamos a enseñarle a esta gente la movida en España!

Maria: Claro ¿Qué os parece?

Ranma: de acuerdo… Total no tenemos nada que hacer hasta el lunes (estaban en sábado)

María: Akane! Vamos a ver lo que nos vamos a poner! Que limpien estos dos los platos!

Dani mira a María con cara de resignación, la coge por la cintura, baja la mano hasta su trasero, le da un pellizcón y la besa en la boca.

Dani: De acuerdo la quitaremos, pero después tendrás que recompensarme!

María le devuelve el beso.

María: ya veremos.

Mientras nuestra pareja piensa cada uno por separado que quieren hacer lo mismo que hagan esos dos…

Maria y Akane se pasan toda la tarde de armario en armario. A Maria le parecen muy anticuados los vestidos de Akane, y bastante recatados. Así que dejan a los dos chicos viendo la tele mientras ellas bajan a la calle a mirar tiendas. Akane se prueba varias cosas, Maria decide que esa noche Akane irá con unos pantalones vaqueros piratas ajustados, unos zapatos de tacón atados a los tobillos y una camiseta palabra de honor que deja ver los huesos de su clavícula. La camiseta, es amarilla y bastante sexy.

Llegan las 10 de la noche. Ranma y Akane se extrañan de la vida que se hace en España, no llegaban a comprender como la gente salía de paseo a partir de media noche. A las 12 de la noche, se ve a dos chicos arreglados en el salón. Ranma había cogido unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra que le había prestado Dani. Ellos no tenían muchas ganas de ir de tiendas. En otro momento. Ranma estaba guapísimo, tenía un aire diferente, desenfadado e incluso sonriente. Se había propuesto marcar la diferencia esa noche. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Akane con su nuevo conjunto, decidió que la unión de habitaciones se iba a realizar en breve al menos por su parte. Akane, cuando vio a Ranma le subieron los colores y empezó a sentir un gran calor interno…

María: Bueno nos vamos?

Dani: Claro preciosa! (la coge de la cintura y salen de casa)

Ranma y Akane se quedan mirando, la verdad es que no se habían dejado de mirar.

Akane: y bien?

Ranma: Estas preciosa… (el piropo le salio sin pensar, no lo pudo evitar cuando de repente se oyó diciéndolo)

Akane: Gracias. (se acerca a el y le da la mano)

Ranma ante ese pequeño contacto siente que su cuerpo se desboca, no obstante, se controla.

Llegan a la discoteca y Dani pide unos martines para los cuatro. Akane y Ranma que no estaban acostumbrados a beber, se sienten mas afectados, aunque no borrachos, pero sin con un poco menos de vergüenza. De repente suena una canción para bailar moviendo las caderas. María toma a Akane de la mano y se pone a bailar con ella en medio de la pista. Al principio a Akane le cuesta pillar el ritmo, pero después se acostumbra y baila con María de forma bastante insinuante para los chicos. Dani y Ranma, las miran alejados.

Dani: uff! Yo no sé tú, pero en cuanto llegue a casa voy a ir a por mi novia y le voy a hacer el amor toda la noche.

Ranma: (sin dejar de mirar como se mueve Akane) A mi si me deja le hago todo lo que ella quiera…

Dani: "Vaya menos mal que el chico empieza a soltarse y a revelar lo que siente por su novia, espero que le haya servido de algo mi ejemplo!"

Dani, sin decir nada, se acerca a su novia, la toma de la mano y empieza a besarla en medio de la pista. Akane que se ha quedado por unos segundos sola siente como unos brazos la toman por detrás y la acercan a un cuerpo masculino. Akane reconoce el olor de ese cuerpo. Es Ranma. Ella no puede hacer más que sonreír por dentro y dejarse llevar.

Ranma: (con voz ronca le dice al oído) Me ha gustado verte bailar.

Akane: si? (Y empieza a mover ligeramente las caderas, produciendo con su trasero un rozamiento bastante insinuante en las partes bajas de Ranma)

Ranma se pone a cien con ese bailecito, no sabe cuanto más podrá aguantar la compostura, no puede creerse lo que ha avanzado su relación en tan solo un día. El espíritu latino les ha calado muy hondo. Ninguno de los dos ha confesado sus sentimientos, pero ahora, los dos saben que se desean.

Akane sigue bailando mientras Ranma la sigue tomando por la cintura. Ranma nota que su miembro se está poniendo duro. Akane también lo nota, lo que la excita enormemente. Ranma, en un ataque de pasión le da la vuelta a Akane y la mira directamente a los ojos. Ella ve en sus ojos, lo mismo que puede ver el en los de ella. Ranma la mira y se acerca a ella, están tan cerca que casi pueden rozarse los labios. El aprieta mas su agarre, ella ahora nota su miembro en su pelvis. Ranma saca la lengua le lame los labios a Akane.

Akane: ahh! Mmm… Ranma vámonos de aquí…

Ranma: (sonriendo) Donde quieres que vayamos? (Ranma sabe que la tiene, que ella lo desea tanto que no puedo esperar ni un minuto)

Akane: (casi loca por la desesperación) Vámonos a casa, a la cama (eso lo dice con voz sensual al oído de su novio)

Ranma que no aguanta más, se acerca a ella y la besa de forma apasionada. Entonces rompe el beso.

Ranma: Date prisa, llegaremos en 5 minutos.

Se ve como los dos jóvenes salen de la discoteca bastante apurados. Llegan a casa. Ranma cierra la puerta de la calle y en cuanto lo hace Akane salta encima de el amarrándose a su cintura. Ranma la lleva en brazos hasta su cuarto, no para de besarla. La tira en la cama y se echa encima de ella. Empieza a acariciarla, mientras sigue besándola por la boca y el cuello. Akane siente que le arde todas las partes del cuerpo que el le acaricia. Se siente mojada, sus pechos erguidos. Entonces levanta las manos, insinuándole a Ranma a quitarle la camiseta. Ranma se la quita y descubre que ella no lleva sujetador. De inmediato dirige su boca a uno de los pechos y empieza a besarlos. Con la otra mano masajea el duro pezón que se encuentra a la espera de ser amamantado. Akane gime, nunca podía haberse imaginado a Ranma dándole semejante placer. Akane empieza a desabrochar la camisa de Ranma. Intenta alejar a Ranma de sus pechos para poder besar ella su torso, el chico se hace de rogar, parece que está disfrutando de lo lindo con sus pezones. Akane consigue alejarle de ellos y empieza a besar su torso mientras baja lentamente al botón de sus vaqueros. Cuando llega a este lo desabrocha y le quita los pantalones. Akane descubre que a Ranma casi se le sale de los calzoncillos. Se encuentra sumamente excitado. Ella sin dudarlo le baja los calzoncillos y empieza a meneársela.

Ranma: Joder! Akane! Ah!

Akane, que se encuentra súper cachonda, se la lleva a la boca y comienza a darle zuguetones. Ranma no se lo puede creer!. Tras una buena sesión de chupársela, Akane le mira a la cara. Ranma la levanta y le dice al oído que le ha encantado, pero que ahora le toca a él actuar. Ranma le baja los pantalones y las bragas a Akane, lleva directamente y sin rodeos los dedos a sus partes bajas. Se excita mas todavía al comprobar que Akane está sumamente mojada. Ella se recuesta en la cama, Ranma son más dilaciones le mete un par de dedos y empieza a moverlos dentro de ella. Akane se siente morir del gusto.

Akane: ahh! Más más.

Ranma: Si quieres puedo meterte otra cosa…

Akane: Por dios Ranma! No me hagas esperar más! TE QUIERO!

Ranma se quedo alucinado, llevo las manos a su miembro y lo puso en la entrada de Akane, la miró a los ojos y la penetró de una sola vez hasta el fondo. Akane chilló de dolor y placer. Ranma se quedo un momento quieto sin moverse.

Ranma: Akane, te amo.

A Akane se le saltaron las lágrimas y Ranma empezó a moverse dentro de ella. A los diez minutos Akane explotó de placer y Ranma, que ya apenas lograba controlarse estalló al poco tiempo dentro de ella. Ambos se quedaron abrazados en la cama.

Ranma: Akane. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho esta noche… Deseaba tanto que esto ocurriese. Quería estar contigo desde el principio, pero es que la presión de nuestros padres, y de las pesadas esas, no me dejaban comportarme contigo como quería.

Akane: ohh! Ranma, yo me enamoré de ti a la semana de conocerte, no sabía como competir contra ellas, quería que me quisieses sólo a mi. Pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Ranma: Tu no tenias que hacer nada, yo siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

Akane y Ranma se besaron y durmieron juntos toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente se ve a una pareja cambiando las cosas de sitio y organizando los cuartos. En el chico dormirían los dos… si se podía llamar dormir, y en el otro estudiarían… si se le podía llamar estudiar. Dani y María miraban desde el final del pasillo a la pareja sonrientes.

El año paso, y Ranma y Akane regresaron a Nerima, en el aeropuerto le esperaban familia, prometidas, amigos y demás. Akane y Ranma aparecieron de la mano y sonrientes ante todos los presentes que les miraban asombrados. Shampoo intento tirarse encima de Ranma. Akane sonrió pensando "Pobre Ingenua". Ranma la alejo, en un solo movimiento.

Ranma: Shampoo, no deberías tropezarte así, podrías hacerle daño a mi mujer. Ranma miro a Akane y la beso delante de todos.

Ryoga, Mouse, Ukyo, Soun, Nabiki, Genma, Nodoka, Kasumi, Kuno, Kodachi: TU MUJER!

Akane: Ummhh Cariño no se lo has comentado tu? (mirando a Ranma)

Ranma: Pss se me pasaría… mmm Familia, amigos y demás individuos, a Akane y a mi nos gustó tanto Barcelona que decidimos casarnos allí. Así nos evitamos los engorros de badas fallidas y demás.

Soun se puso a llorar a lágrima tendida y Genma saco un micrófono y gritó: Vivan los novios! Ranma y Akane se miraron, sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo. Las demás prometidas estaban en shock.

Akane de repente se sintió algo mareada, Ranma la tomó en brazos.

Kasumi: Akane, hermana estás bien?

Ranma: No te preocupes, el embarazo es lo que tienes, que te mareas los primeros meses…

Ryoga, Mouse, Ukyo, Soun, Nabiki, Genma, Nodoka, Kasumi, Kuno, Kodachi: ESTAS EMBARAZADA?

Akane: No usar protección trae consecuencias. (esto último lo dijo sonriendo y mirando a las otras prometidas)

Y así volvieron cada uno a sus casas, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi asimilaron su perdida. Ryoga se consoló en los brazos de Ukyo que con el tiempo se convirtió en algo más que una amiga, y Mouse resultó ser un amante excelente según Shampoo.

FIN!

Qué os a parecido? No tengo mucha experiencia aún, y tengo que decir que los personajes se me escapan y aceleran las situaciones, tengo que aprender a ser más paciente! O a hacerlos a ellos más pacientes jejejejej!


End file.
